


A child for a Knight

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry becomes a father, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at some point there will be Harry/Eggsy, eggsy is a child, set before the film, when Eggsy is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 12 years old Eggsy called the number on the back of Medal after Dean beats him up.<br/>what would happen if Harry Hart doesn't want to let the poor boy go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom for this fic and I wanted to write this out 
> 
>  
> 
> ........Love Kindred x-x-x-x

“Oxfords not brogues.”  
He was still holding onto the phone, when a gentlemen knocked on his bed room door. The boy couldn’t answer not after his step-father gave him a beating of a life time which is why he called the number on the back of his father medal. The bed room door letting in the bright light from the hall way in making the young boy wince at the light. He couldn’t make out the man as his front was in shadows but he walked into the bed room and up to him.

The boy tried to sit up but with one broken arm and one feeling like jelly he laid back down as he looked up through tear filled eyes at the man in the glasses. There was a unreadable look on the man’s face as he bent down and touched dark haired boy’s face. “It’s okay Eggsy I’ve got you.” He whispered as he took his jacket off and placed it over the boy’s shivering body before scooping him up into his arms. The older man listening to the 12 old whimper in his arms. 

He had not except this when the phone call came in, he thought the boy had ran away or heaven’s for bit he might have been kidnapped but this was the last thing in Harry’s mind. He could feel his stomach churning as he looked down at the bloody mess of a child in his arms, he could see the bruises and the swelling forming as Eggsy passes out. He was glad that he had passed out but it also worried him. All he knew now is one Eggsy will never leave his sight again even if it means having nanny cams built into very place that he goes and two his Step father will be never be seeing sunlight again.

He knew he should have taken him to the hospital but it didn’t seem right to leave him there, there was to many what ifs that bugged him so he took him to the Kingsman tailors. The man behind the counter didn’t look up he just looked back at the jacket he was brushing. He walked into the back and down the lift. It wasn’t long before Merlin saw him as he carried the unconscious child in his arms “Are you sure about this? There are trained people who would have taken him Galahad?” The bold Scots man said as he followed the man into the infirmary and placed the child onto the bed   
“Merlin he called us.” The suited man said   
“You’re not to blame this is his step father’s fault and his mothers.” He told his friend as they both stood out the way letting the doctor look at Eggsy   
“Don’t blame her she was just trying make end meet.” Harry said as he watched two nurses appear as they started to cut the boy’s PJ’s off   
“Of course she is part of the blame here? Okay yes his father is dead and error on your part but she didn’t need to find the first wanker with a large bank account.” Merlin snapped. 

The doctors kicked them out of the room much to Harry’s anger but Merlin pulled him away into his offices and sat him down. He moved behind his desk and pulled out a bottle and two glasses before handed him one glass half filled with ambery hot liquid “What do you plan to do with him?”   
“Keep him.” Harry said after he took a large mouthful of his drink. Blood stained the man’s suit and it wasn’t the first time nor will it be the last but a child’s blood leave’s mental marks…damn another suit that was to be burnt…Merlin thought   
“Keep him? He isn’t a dog. You can’t just feed him and tell good boy and hope he is happy children are hard work and let’s not forget they are noisy, mess and most of them smelly.” Harry frowned at Merlin as he snatched the bottle and poured another glass for himself and the grumpy Scotsmen   
“I know he isn’t a dog and I never said it will be a walk in the park, but I need to do this.” Merlin sighed and downed his own drink before leaning back in his chair   
“Alright fine, I will get the paper work started to night and what do you want to do about the step-father?” He could see Harry’s eyes looking off to the wall of screens where he could see the monitor for the infirmary   
“What wouldn’t like to do to that man?” He growled, his eyes shifted back to Merlin and he let out a painful sigh   
“Locked up.” 

Eggsy wake up the next day to white room he lays on the bed looking at the man by the bed “Hello Eggsy.” The man said softly the boy blinked to clear his sight as his swollen eyes made it hard for him to see “Don’t worry about trying to talk, but listen if that’s okay?” The 12 year old nods weakly   
“My name is Harry Hart, you call the number on the back of this medal that I gave you after your father died.” Eggsy whimpered and reaches out for the medal with his good arm. The dark haired man handed him the medal feeling the small fingers warp their fingers around it. ”Currently you in a safe place away from your step-father, I don’t know how you feel about your mother…” Eggsy shook his head looking away from Harry “Right no mother. Well you are going to have the best care doctors can give you while you’re here and we will talk once you’re a bit better.” He told him softly as he reach out and touched the good hand that was holding the medal. “I have you Eggsy your safe with me.” He smiled and went to stand up only to have the small hand grab him “I’m not going anywhere I just want to speak to your doctor is that all right?” Eggsy nodded and watches him.

Over the course of month Eggsy healed with the great care of the Kingsman’s doctors, the bruises are still there and there are some swelling and his arm was still broken. Harry brought him his own suit and Eggsy had giggled when he was measuring he found it tickled and it made Harry smile seeing this small boy smile for a month of tears. Merlin warmed up to the 12 year old who was giving him a run for his money when it came to chest. “You have nick names of the Arthur stories?” Eggsy asked as he was met some of the other other’s Kingsman   
“Yes we are.” Harry said as he held his hand showing him the main room where they hold their meetings   
“But why is your table not round?” He asked the older man  
“You know what that is a good question and if you go and find Merlin he might know.” Eggsy looked up at him and bright eyes   
“Can I have a Arthur Nick name please Harry?” He begged softly that it made Harry smiled brightly at the boy   
“Well how about I speak to Arthur and see what he says?” The young boy smiles and walked off to find Merlin   
“MEEEERLIN!”


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later….

Harry has watched Eggsy grow over the last two years, from a timed child who was scared of his own shadow to a young man who walk up to armed nut job and kick him in the balls if he need to. Even Merlin finely let his guard down with the young man and took him under his wing to teach him some of his own work. This did bother Harry but he need Merlin to watch Eggsy while he was a mission to make sure the boy was safe as he could be. 

Currently Harry was on a mission and didn’t know that Eggsy got into trouble at school, he was sat in front of Merlin who was frowning at the 14 year old who was sporting a black eye and a busted lip “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t have you over my knee and smack your bum?” He asked “Or why I should tell your father?” Eggsy looked up with a frown   
“I’m too old to have a smack bum?” He said, the Scot’s man didn’t look impressed   
“Don’t be cute, you punched a kid… no scratched that a group of kids for what reason?” Merlin asked this time opening the com up so Harry could hear without the young boy knowing. Eggsy sighed and looked down at his hands   
“They were being rude about dad and… and…you.” He said, Merlin jerked his head at the boy’s words   
“What were they saying?” He asked more softly as he handed Eggsy a box of tissues   
“Well they are saying nasty things because they have seen dad drop me off at School and then they see you drop me off at school when dad is away. I don’t think it’s odd but they do because they have a mother and father and not two fathers.” Merlin raised an eye brown   
‘Give him a hug.’ Harry said to Merlin quietly.

The Scot’s men stood up and walked over to the young boy and knelt in front of him and pulled him up into a hug “Am I still in trouble? “   
“Yes but I won’t smack your bum. So I think we should band you from training with Lancelot, Eggsy sighed and nodded   
“Yes Merlin.” That made both Harry and Merlin please that he didn’t try and fight the punishment. So Merlin went to work mopping up the blood on the boy’s chin looking at the bloody lip   
“Eggsy do you see me like that? As a father?” The boy shifted and looked up at him  
“Yeah I guess I do, I know I call you uncle Merlin and that is fine but when Dad is away you look after me like dad does.” Merlin hummed   
“Some time people are too snobbish and I know the Kingman can be I mean look at your father…  
‘Hey?’   
“Or even Arthur but we understand human behaviour can’t always be straight laced as the world want us to be. Everyone is different as you know. Harry is straight as a ruler…” Merlin said   
‘What am I leaving my son to? Merlin what are you doing’ Harry said down the ear piece   
“And you should know there is nothing wrong with being gay or anything like that.” He smiled at him. Eggsy rubbed his black eye and nodded   
“Okay.   
“Good now go and get cleaned up.” Eggsy walked out the room feeling more confused than ever.

Merlin smirked as he sat back in his chair looking at his tablet as Harry started talking ‘Merlin I don’t mind you talk to Eggsy about life but be careful about my person preferences he is still young and what his step-father did to him still haunts him.’  
“Galahad Eggsy is made of strong stuff relax, I am sure he already knows your preferences.” Merlin said as he flicks though some files “And as for that that so call man did to him he needs to be shown there is nothing dark or wrong with whatever he feels. Hurry up and finish the mission.” 

When Harry came back he took Eggsy to his favourite restaurant McDonalds. If anyone saw them they would say that they were father and son and no one would argue that. “How was school?” Harry asked, Eggsy sighed and took a sip of his cola   
“I was kicked out for hitting a couple of thick headed morons.” He told him as he looked up after placing his hands in his lap “Merlin has already punished me for it.” Harry watched him for a moment before leaning back in the soft leather padding seat. Even tho there was a 25 people around them all talking among themselves or looking into the bottom of the coffee cups wishing them to refill themselves before saying   
“I read the report and I think you were justified in teaching those narrow minded boys a lesson. I do not think that level of violence was necessary to make your point. I will speak to their parents about their view.” He told him, Eggsy looked up at him and smiled weakly   
“Merlin say you’re not as straight as a ruler.”   
“Yeah well Merlin would know.” Harry muttered as he saw the boy he cared for tilt his head and looked at him oddly   
“Are you and Merlin…shagging?” He asked   
“I’m sorry how old are you? Are you 16 years old?” Harry smirked at him as Eggsy smiled back at him “Any how no… not any more. Merlin has a life partner.” He smiled.

They ate quietly taking their times over their big Macs and fries and then the 14 year old looked up as he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the older man “What about you? In the last two years I haven’t seen you with any one?” Eggsy asked and if Harry wasn’t a gentlemen he would have choked on his chip   
“I am quite happy at the moment with my life you do not need to worry about it.” He watched Eggsy for a moment and saw something in the young boy’s face and decide to ask about it later  
“You should find someone daddy.” And just like that Harry decide he was going to murder Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later….

When Harry dropped Eggsy off that School, that morning he had no idea that the rest of his day would be hellish. He was called in for a meeting about the next mission and by the looks on Merlin’s face he knew he was going dislike what was going to be said. “Ah Galahad how is Eggsy this morning? Well I hope.” Arthur asked, that is when he knew this was not his day. 

He didn’t like Arthur’s idea and as he spoke about what he wanted his son to do it sent warning bells off in his head. The Head of the table wanted his 16 year old son to go uncover as a 14 to 15 years to being out a wealthy drug dealer who was hiding behind his money. The man’s one particular weakness and that wass young slender boys and this had not only Harry yelling at Arthur but Merlin and the rest of the Kingsman’s agents. “You can’t be serious sure the boy has training but not like this he could get hurt?” One of the other agents said   
“You know what that Man does to boys of Eggsy age this is no mission for a child.” Harry argued “Can’t we get him though one of his contacts?” He almost pleaded   
“Galahad your son had been training with us since he was 12 years old. We have no other way to flush this man out.”  
“Arthur! Please don’t do this? What if I can’t get to him in time before Bal hurt Eggsy?” Harr just about lost his cool, he couldn’t have his son hurt not by this monster   
“Make sure he knows the risk.” Was all Arthur said, as he dismissed the table.

 

Harry looked up at Arthur feeling his hand ball into fists “If my son so much has a bruise Arthur I will have you wrote up, we have never had children do our child they are always over 18.” The dark haired man said as he stood up and walked out. He was feeling sick as he stood in the bathroom next to the kitchens at the Kingsman. The dark haired man was breathing too heavily and to quickly when Merlin finds him. “Tell me this is a nightmare or Arthur is going out of his mind?”   
“I would love you Harry but it seems he has made his mind up. Eggsy is 16 now and I am sure he has… “   
“I believe he has but this isn’t the point? Bal is known for hurting these boys he is known for likening them young. Younger than Eggsy. Hell Merlin he isn’t and agent this is just-just…” He couldn’t find the words  
“Arthur won’t change his mind.” The bold man said quietly, Harry looked up though the mirror and watched the other man shifted as he held out his table and show it to Harry. The man pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked down to see his son getting off the small bullet train   
“Son of a bitch.” 

He found Eggsy taking up target practice trying out one of their new guns maybe not the best place in the world to have this kind of talk with him. “You need to lower your aim.” Harry told him as he smiled weakly at him   
“Thank dad, so what’s up I was called out of School?” He asked putting the gun down. …Where to being?…Harry thought   
“Arthur wants you to go on a mission.” The boy’s face lights up like when he got his first samurai sword. “However this mission needs you to be 15 years old and you may end up being…”  
“Someone rent boy?” The boy asked  
“Umm well yeah if you want to put it like that?” Harry mumbled as he looked at his son’s face “He likes to hurt them Eggsy and I know you are tried to kill a man with a toothpick but I rather not have you hurt.” Eggsy looked at him smiled weakly   
“Is there a choice in there or had Arthur made his mind up?” the 16 year old asked, the older man let out a sigh “I see, well you need to tell everything about his man before we get there and I promises you if I am hurt I will give you a code word.” That made Harry raised his eyes to the boy who smiled   
“Do I even want to know where your learn that?” He asked  
“Best not to ask.” Eggsy smiled as he Harry handed him Merlin’s table.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy looked young, with the large around glasses on his face he looked thin and he looks like butter wouldn’t melt this is what Bal liked and more. The moment the drug lord saw Eggsy walk though his doors with Harry standing next to him straightening the young boy’s tie he wanted the boy. He notice how protective the man that was doing the tie was he watched as he hoovered over him and used his cane to make the stand straight …Maybe strict, perfect…he thought with grin he guessed this well-dressed man is the young boy’s father. Bal walked over to some of his friends and told him to the man in the well-tailored suit busy.

Bal walked over to boy once he was on his own and looked a little lost as his father was corned by a group of men and woman. “Are you lost?” The blonde man asked as he looked down at the large pretty eyes   
“Ummm no my dad is…just busy.” He told the man as he looked over his shoulder at his father catching away   
“Oh I see, well you are the only child here maybe you should stick with me, I am Bal.” He smiled to him  
“Oh like the Egyptian god.” He battered his eye lashes up at him and this made the man laugh and grin   
“Oh my no I’m nothing that grand.” He grinned as he learned the young boy away.

Meanwhile….  
Merlin sat behind his desk watching the feed from Harry’s and Eggsy’s glasses. There was a cup of tea on his desk filled close to the rim and had long gone cold, he would normally watch these undercover missions but he didn’t want to watch this he thought of Eggsy as a son as well. The door behind open and Merlin saw the reflection of Arthur walk in behind him “How is it going?”   
“Bal is trying to get Eggsy drunk.” Merlin said, trying to keep his voice even and plan but Arthur notices and sighed   
“You don’t agree with me about using Eggsy like this?” Merlin turned quickly and looked at him with dark eyes   
“He is a 16 year old boy who came from abuses home that had signs of sexual assault on his body and you have him cornered by a drug lord that likes to hurt little boys! So to answer your question no I don’t agree with this.” He turned his chair around and looked back at the screen and frowned “Harry, there is no feed on Eggsy glasses and there is no sound.”  
“Fuck.” Harry breathed out.

Eggsy glasses were slipped off his face and placed onto the table by the bed, Bal smiled as he handed him a glass that had a small dot of amber looking liquid “I bet your dad doesn’t let you have a snifter of his drinks?”   
“No he would yell at me if he did.” He smiled as he took the glass   
“Well I won’t tell him if you don’t.” Bal told him as he watched Eggsy drink the dot of booze from the bottom. The boy gasped and put the glass down before looking up at the older man with wide eyes  
“T…That is awful!” He cried out. Bal chuckled as he placed hand on Eggsy’s thigh and dragged it up to the boy’s groin. Playing his part Eggsy blushed and stood back up “I…I should be getting back my dad he will…”  
“Wouldn’t have notices you were missing.” Bal smirked…wouldn’t bet on it…Eggsy thought as he started to feel dizzy   
“Whoa, my head.” He muttered as he reached out for the wall   
“Your just not use to drinking alcohol.” He tells him as Eggsy started to see the room spin…he drugged me… He thought as he tried to open the door and found it was locked   
“I…I want my daddy.” He whimpered as Bal came closer to him already unbutton his own shirt.

“Where was he last?” Harry asked as he started to push pass the crowed, he could see that some of the crowed was eyeing him and he guessed that they were Bal’s men who was meant to keep an eye on him   
“In the master bed room.” Merlin said “I got the sound back.” He told him and Harry stood with his hand on the banister   
“Tell me we have enough to black mail him?”   
“We have more than enough.” Merlin tells him “Go and save my nephew.” The Scottish man said as he watched Harry run up the stairs and start to kick open the doors.

He hear a man scream down the hall way and it made him hurtle down the hall he stopped when he saw the bed room door open and a half naked boy ran tripping over his own feet “Eggsy.” Harry gasped seeing the blood dripping down the boy’s chin from a blustered lip.   
“Dad.” The boy whimpered as he fell to his knees “He drugged me.” Eggsy said trying to shake his head to make thing stop spin. Harry took his jacket off and placed it over the boy’s shoulders as he looked into the room and blinked to see Bal passed out on the floor with a broken nose and what could be a broken dick…I don’t want to know…he thought as he scooped up his son   
“Merlin send in the troops.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy open his eyes, the bright white lights of the Kingsman’s medical room made him wince and curl up on himself pulling the blanket over his head trying to block out the lights. “Eggsy.” Came the worried voice, the young teen pulled the sheets down and looked to see Harry sat by the bed. Looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks there was a stubble on his face and his hair was a mess even his suit looked slept in   
“Daddy?” He whispered, his throat hurt and his voice was raw as Eggsy reached out and felt Harry take his hand as he leaned into the bed and ran his fingers though the boy’s hair kissing his forehead   
“How are you feeling?” He whispered softly, Eggsy winced at the bad breath of his dad but sighed as he just enjoyed the contact   
“Sore and achy, feel like I’ve been ran over by a tank.” He whispered because it was easier on his voice.   
“I’m so sorry Eggsy I didn’t want you to do that, it’s one thing to ask someone like or Lancelot to do something like that but your still a child.” He cried as he held his son closer   
“Dad I s…stopped him when he started to hurt me.”   
“That’s not the point, he put you in the medical bay and Arthur had no right to ask this of you. Eggsy promises me you won’t join the Kingsman until your 18 please no more missions because Arthur will try and do this again.” The 16 year old was about to argue when Harry told him that the man he’s been called Grandpa would send him out on missions that could end up with him being pinned to any flat surface and hurt more than he already was.  
“D…Daddy I want to go home, please take me home.” Harry nodded and kissed his forehead once again   
“I will talk to the doctor and Merlin and then we will see.” 

It was 4 hours later and Eggsy was still sat on the white bed looking down at the table playing some memory games when Arthur walked into the room. The young boy stiffen when he saw the old man standing there with a unreadable look on his face “Hello Eggsy.” He smiled softly   
“Hello Grandpa.” Eggsy said looking up at him with unsure look. Arthur walked towards him and sat himself down on the chair Harry left hours before. He crossed his leg over the other and sat there with calm look on his face  
“How are you feeling?” He asked  
“Still sore.” The boy said quietly as he looked down at the bed, his memory game still running clocking up his time. He didn’t want to stop it he wanted to keep the numbers running   
“I see, well you’ve been given a clean bill of health and you are ready to go home.” He smiled, making the young boy looked up at him   
“Where is my dad?” He asked   
“He is being some clothes in for you to make you feel more comfortable.” He told him as he stood up again “Ummm no in the mean time I brought you a little gift. I know you are not going to do any more field work until your 18 and passed our tests but I dare say you have passed two of them already.” Eggsy felt a lump in his throat as he watched Arthur turn to the door and Merlin walked in with a small shivering puppy “A you know all well most of our agents have a dog that they trained to work them if they need them in the field and your uncle Merlin told me how much you wanted a pug.”

He took the small puppy and walked over to the boy and handed him over to him, Eggsy looked down at the small pup that looked up at him with its large black eyes and whimpered. “Thank you uncle Merlin thank you… Grandpa.” He said as he stroked the pugs head “How old is he?”   
“7 weeks he is the runt of the litter.” Merlin said, Eggsy could tell that Merlin didn’t like the bribe that Arthur was doing but he wasn’t going to say anything.  
“He’s cute.”   
“He reminds me of you.” Arthur said, and that didn’t make Eggsy feel any better.

After Arthur left Merlin walked over Eggsy and sat on the bed and took his hand why the teen looked at the tablet is still running and he saw that in 20 minutes Arthur had effectively made him feel dirty, brought off whore. He stopped the tablet and looked up at Merlin who warped his arms around him and held him as he started to cry as the puppy nuzzled into the warm chest. “What are you going to call your pup?”   
“JB.”   
“Do I need to ask?” Merlin asked trying to take the boy’s mind of Arthur   
“Jack Bauer.” Eggsy sniffed as he rested his head on the Scottish man’s shoulder   
“24?”   
“Yeah.” 

“I’m going on holiday and I am taking Eggsy with me?” Harry said a the walked over to Arthur, The older man looked up at him and frowned slightly   
“We have mission to be filled Galahad and you’re not due for annual leave.” He told him as he sipped his tea. Pushing his glasses up his nose and let out a grunt   
“My son was just raped and beaten, he had to fight his attack off by braking his nose and dick and my boss is to blame for said attack so I’m taking my son away on holiday to help him get better.” The older man was about to open his mouth when Harry jump back in again “Or I could take it high to Gwen.” He said with a dark look   
“She doesn’t need to be bother by this Harry. She doesn’t need to know…”  
“What you put a child’s life in danger? Annual leave a month.” He snarled   
“A month.” Arthur replied with a dull nod as Harry walked out the round table room.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke to the sounds of Eggsy screaming, he jumped out of his bed and runs to the teen’s room to find him thrashing on the bed sweat covering his body in a thin layer. His hand fisted the bed sheets tightly as cried out for Harry. Some nights he would scream ‘Daddy’ other nights he we would scream ‘Harry’ but tonight even tho he was screaming for him he was screaming ‘Oxfords not brogues’ and then he knew he was having a nightmare about Dean and not Bal and it made Harry’s suspicion about what Dean did to Eggsy for the short years he was forced to live with him. “Eggsy wake up it’s a nightmare he isn’t coming for you!” Harry yelled as Eggsy screamed even louder   
“OXFORDS NOT BROGUES” tears were running down the boy’s face as his eye snapped open and he laid there in in the lamp light of the room breathing heavily like he has been running.

“Eggsy.” Harry whispered as he came into the teen’s view as the boy just laid there shivering as he felt the coldness of the room hit his body  
“Dad.” He whispered his throat dry and horsed from the screaming. Harry’s hair is ruffled as he looked down at the boy and smiled softly as he moves to sit on the bed   
“It was just a nightmare.”  
“I…I saw him Dean.” He whispered as he pushed himself up against the head bored trying to control his breathing as he looked up at his father   
“Eggsy you know he can’t hurt you anymore.” Harry told him as he watched the blonde boy touch the pug that whimpered up at him from the floor  
“I know but… but what Bal did brought back…”  
“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” Harry asked, Eggsy looked up at him as he held JB close to his chest   
“There is something I want that I don’t think you can give me.” Eggsy said quietly, the room was deathly quiet as the snow outside the window was falling in volumes in their winter cabin.   
“We will talk more in the morning about what you think you need. However tonight I think you need to sleep. Come a long pup.” Harry said standing up. Eggsy frowned at him as he stood up   
“Did you call me pup?” The blonde boy asked as Harry pressed his hand into the small of his back and pushed him along the hall “Did Merlin put you up to say that? Do you two have some kind of bet to see what I do if you called me pup?” Eggsy asked, he was disappointed that they couldn’t’ talk about what was said but Harry was right he needs to sleep in Harry’s arms with a TT-30 hidden under the pillow.  
“Well he did say you look like a pup.” Harry smirked as he closed the bed room door  
“I’m not a pup.”

Morning came far too quickly the sun rose over the snow peeks and shone down on the cabin, Eggsy work up alone but to the smell of a cook breakfast that made his stomach rumble. He looked down at JB who was curled up happily next to him. He pushed himself up on the bed and looked around the room and let out a sigh seeing Harry’s red dressing gown and he smiled as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the red dressing gown and pulled it on and warped himself up in the man’s scent and started to head down stairs. 

He could hear Harry talking to someone and he guessed it was Merlin and headed into the kitchen to get JB’s food as he heard Harry’s tones. If anyone else heard him they would think he was having a one-sided conversation. He put some music on the radio to let Harry know he was down and that he can’t hear him. “He asked something of me last night. But I am unsure what it means.” He told Merlin   
“What did he ask? Merlin looked at him as he sipped his own tea. The Hologram of Merlin sat in a leather chair across from Harry   
“He said to me ‘There is something I want that I don’t think you can give me.’” Harry told him with a frown, in the back of his mind he knew what Eggsy was asking. He sighed as he turned his head and looked at door where he could hear music that was playing   
“Harry he has been dropping hints since he was 15, he’s been attracted to you since he was 14.” Merlin said with amused smile as Harry looked at him blankly “You really didn’t pick up on your adoptive son fancying you?”   
“I’ve notices, but he’s been through so much it could hurt him even more he is 16 year old and I am 32 how would that be far for him.” Harry said looking at his empty tea up   
“Right now I think he’s more than a father figure.” Merlin told him and then his hologram disappeared. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes before standing back up.

He walking into the kitchen where he saw Eggsy was wearing his robe and was sipping a cup of coffee to help him wake up “How is Merlin?” The boy asked as he looked up from to Harry   
“He is well, it seem someone has tipped of Gwen about Arthur’s behavior she is really unhappy and hopes you like the present she sent you.” The boy smiled and tilted his head   
“Present?” He asked   
“I’m not sure what it is.” Harry said waving his hand as he walked to the kitchen island and sat down to make him another cup of tea…Arthur’s head on a plate…Eggsy thought. Harry watched the 16 years old as he looked lazily down at the table on the table and flicked though an online book. “What is it that you think I can’t give you Eggsy?” The boy looked up at him and blinked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Month later….

Harry walked back into the Kingsman with a happy smile on his lips, and a tune on his tongue as stepped off the shuttle. Merlin raised an eye brow seeing an odd happy glow around his friend “Ah Merlin what a wonderful day.” Harry beamed as he hung up his umbrella and shaking of his rain coat that dripped onto the floor  
“Yeeah lovely day.” Merlin said “How is Eggsy?” he asked   
“He is good, still having nightmares. But he is much better he was so excited about going skiing and then Snowboarding, it’s rather odd but enjoyable all the same.” Harry said as he started to hum another tune   
“You slept with him didn’t you?” Merlin said as he looked down his tablet before handing it to him   
“Ummmm you were right, I can’t believe how I missed that he had a crush on me.” He sighed happily as he blew the image of a man jacket to see what he was putting into this pocket   
“Did you sleep with him?” Merlin asked again, this time he seem more stressed as he spoke. Harry knew Merlin loves Eggsy like a son and he could understand his worry for the boy  
“No, Merlin we just kissed.” He told his friend as he handed the table it back “That is all we have done is just kiss and held each other and slept in the same bed.” Merlin let out a sigh   
“Gwen wants to see you.” The Scottish man said as he got of the elevator.

Harry wiggled his tie he walked up to the offices and knocked on the door and waited “Come in.” Came the voice. Harry walked into the room closing the door behind him and looked at the woman at the end of the table. She stood up standing tall in her slender frame and dark brown hair pinned back into a stylish bun. She looked at him over her glasses before putting the file she was reading down before she waved to a chair “Please sit.” She said at the chair near the small tea try laid out “Tea?” She asked   
“Please.” Harry smiled as he sat down as she started to pour him tea  
“Merlin filled me on Arthur’s last idea. I have to say I am shocked no one contacted me sooner this is the worst thing to happen to this branch since the Lancelot.” Harry nodded and sighed and took the cup from her hands “I have say I’ve only just started going through Arthur’s personal files on his mission and I’m not impressed there are key information missing and his file on Bal case is missing there is nothing in the report that say he used a 16 year old boy to get information out of man that like to fucked children!” Gwen snarled making Harry look up at her as she tried to calm herself “Sorry sorry.”   
“I understand your anger on Bal.” Harry said “I was quite proud of Eggsy knowing what damage he did to the man tho I would have rather he didn’t have to do that.” Harry said  
“Quite I know your boy is very inch of Kingsman but he is far too young at this point.”   
“I know Lady Gwen.” He sighed “We did try to make Arthur see reason but the man... I think is…” She looked at him as she started to sip her tea   
“Is what…?” She asked looking over her glasses   
“Losing his mind.” He said, she made a face and pushed a file towards him and he looked down at the file before putting the cup down before picking up the file.  
“As far as we can see he is of sound mind, I think with the loss of his wife he may have ‘lost his mind’ for a little while. He will be off for a year where I will be acting in Arthur’s place until he returns or if he chooses to return.” 

Harry look though the file and then back up to Gwen he didn’t like the idea of Arthur coming back…what if he put’s Eggsy in danger again…he thought “How is Eggsy.” The dark haired woman asked, Harry put the file down and nodded   
“He is doing well, still having nightmares but they are more about Dean.” He said, she nodded “I think our holiday did him a worlds of good.”   
“Good good, tell him that he will have a place for him when he turns 18 and he has a name.”

“Mordred. They are naming me Mordred?” Eggsy looked at him with wide eyes as they sat in the living to room together. Harry came home to find Eggsy was already home from school and dressed in Harry’s red robes   
“That is what Gwen told me.” He smiled   
“I don’t want to be called Mordred? He is the bad guy” Eggsy said, pouting as he moved to sit on Harry’s lap. The older man chuckled as he placed his hand on the teen’s lap and smiled   
“They are just names Eggsy, we even have a Morgana. She and Gwen are great friends and they are worst to play cards with.” The teen sighed and played with Harry’s tie “Now tell me young man did you go school?” He asked, Eggsy looked up at him and faked horror on his face   
“D….Daddy how could you say such a thing you dropped me off this morning.” The 16 year old said   
“Now Eggsy Hart I know what you are like and wouldn’t put it pass you.” Harry smirked as he kissed the boy on cheek.


End file.
